fabulous_angelasfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela Napoli
*Homeplace: New York, USA (currently, previously Snuggford) *Years active: 1985 - present. Appearances *Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season *Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories *Delicious: Emily's True Love *Delicious: Emily's Wonder Wedding *Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise *Delicious: Emily's New Beginning *Delicious: Emily's Home Sweet Home *Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears *Fabulous: Angela's Sweet Revenge *Fabulous: Angela's Fashion Fever *Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal *Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle *Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol *Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion Starred *Vicki Zhao Wei *Elsa, the Snow Queen *Margo Gru *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Disgust Info Angela Napoli is Paige's aunt, Emily's sister, fashion designer, and actress in Fabulous and Delicious series. On July 2015, Angela moved to boutique to start her career as a fashion designer, Fabulous: Angela's Sweet Revenge. In April 2016, Fabulous: Angela's Fashion Fever was released to everyone, since Christmas Carol was released, Angela met Emily again. Personality Angela describes herself as "a doer, not a thinker". She has a passion for design and aspires to become big in the fashion industry. Impulsive and spontaneous, she is Emily's polar opposite. In Angela's Sweet Revenge, Angela says that like Emily, she hopes to have a happy family life of her own one day, but not just yet. Appearance Angela is a slender, curvaceous woman with long, reddish blonde hair and sea green eyes. She has a tattoo of what appears to be a butterfly on her lower back. Angela has been designing her own clothes since she was very young and is always dashingly dressed. In Sweet Revenge, Angela wears a hot pink jacket, with zipper pockets, sparkling cyan dress, underneath her jacket, as well as cyan earrings, hot pink high heel shoes. Angela wears a red jacket with slate dress inside, with dark blue leggings, and red high heels, in Fabulous Angela channel junction. In Fashion Fever, Angela is the Wildcard "Lucky Number 7", as well as Blue High Heels. On February 10th, 2016, Angela now has a white sparking camisole with pink camisole dress inside her. In 3rd season, she wears a pink wildcard dress with cyan camisole tank top inside it, with cyan and hot pink belts, purple high heels, and blue jeans. Early life Angela was born and grew up on a farm in Fairfield, along with her parents and older sister. 1985 Angela is born in a hospital in Fairfield, eight days after Emily, Edward and Evelyn move into their new home. 1992 Emily watches over Angela while working in the vegetable garden. Some of Angela's fondest childhood memories are of this time, such as catching fireflies with Emily, going trick-or-treating with Emily, and causing mischief for Emily to clean up. 1996 Angela entertains customers at the camping ground by performing some ballet moves. She shows some interest in Emily and Hunter's blossoming relationship, peeking out from behind objects whenever the two are having a moment. 1999-2000 Angela attends Snuggford high school with her BFFs (Jenny Garcia, Kitty Jackson, Virginia Hills). 2001 Angela has a fight with Evelyn because she wants to get a tattoo of her boyfriend's name. Angela explains to Emily that her boyfriend might have to move overseas if the factory that employs his parents shuts down. Emily manages to talk Angela out of the tattoo and saves the factory. Delicious - Emily's Holiday Season Angela attends Emily's winter party at the Snuggford Hotel. She briefly dates Paul, but soon breaks up with him as he is too clingy for her. Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories Along with Emily and Francois, Angela tries to save her childhood home from bankruptcy. Delicious: Emily's True Love Angela makes a few brief appearances. She marries Jimmy, and later lets Emily have one of her puppies. Delicious: Emily's Wonder Wedding Angela unknowingly buys Emily's wedding dress to celebrate her one-year anniversary. She comes to Ireland to attend Emily's wedding, bringing with her the dress that Emily picked out. Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise Angela runs the boutique on Jimmy's cruise ship, which she wasn't happy about at first but eventually came to like it. She is playable in episodes 2, 9 and 13. She learns that Jewel Jacobs, a famous fashion designer, is on the ship and tries to impress her. Jewel gives Angela some fabrics for her to prove her talent. Unfortunately, Kate spills some perfume on the fabrics, and Angela has no choice but to use the fabrics she has laying around. Angela is mortified when Jewel rejects her, so Emily comes up with a plan to help Angela regain her confidence. Hometown Poker Hero Angela and Jimmy move to Jimmy's hometown called Shipsburgh. Angela planned to open a boutique there, but the town isn't what it used to be after the Grimaldi Syndicate took over. Delicious: Emily's New Beginning Angela, who is now living in New York, briefly visits Snuggford to catch up with Emily. In the bonus levels, she and Jimmy visit Emily for the holidays. Delicious: Emily's Home Sweet Home Again, Angela returns on a family visit. It is implied that she and Jimmy are having relationship problems. Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears Once again, Angela just appeared again at Day 65 of Emily's Garden 2, along with Kate. The girls were meditating with the Monks. Fabulous: Angela's Sweet Revenge Angela is starting up her career as a fashion designer, after she has magic for new clothes. However, she soon finds out that Jimmy is cheating on her with her boss Yum-Mee and gets revenge on them both, breaking up with Jimmy in the process. At the end of the game, while she is happy that she got her revenge, she is also stressed out because she might be pregnant. Fabulous: Angela's Fashion Fever Angela has been selected to join Truly's contest. She started off good, but then the hatred of Lori and Celine towards her became stronger. Unfortunately, Angela decided to leave the contest in Las Vegas, NV, USA. Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal Angela doesn't come to Little Creek Hospital, but mentioned in Allison Heart. Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle Angela doesn't appear in the game, but briefly mentioned. Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol Angela also appears only in Level 1-2, where she briefly visits Emily's House to deliver Paige's Dress. It also mentioned in Mary's Toy Shop that Emily & Angela wanted the Teddy Bear since they were Young Girls.. Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion Angela has gone out of her house for a long walk to Victory Boutique, with Victoria, her friend in fashion since April 2016. When Angela and her friends visit Fran's Diner, she met Jenny Garcia, Kitty Jackson, Virginia Hills, talking about the dates. Out from the streets, she encountered the taxi to stop. Matt Miller said "sorry" to Angela, meeting him. Matt Miller follows Angela to the boutique, his love is in the air, kept interested. Her BFFs said she's dating Matt Miller. In Snuggford High School, her enemies cheating on Angela. But the Prom Night, she was creating a reunion party. In the Reunion, Angela had fun with the party, but it turns into a huge disaster, trying to steal crown with her friends. Profile Chicken Invaders *As of November 2016, ended at April 2017, Angela's maximum highscore is 123,313,250 (PC), 47,372,200 (Veteran, iPad), 128,425,100 in Revenge of the Yolk (Superstar Hero, iPad). Because PC has more chickens and enemies, Angela's maximum highscore in old version is CI3 is 133,631,750 (lifetime best). In Ultimate Omelette, Angela's highscore is 26,466,749 (Rookie), 61,150,453 (Veteran), and 165,365,609 (Superstar Hero). In Cluck of the Dark Side, Angela's lifetime highscore is 43,900,255 (Rookie), 87,269,029 (Veteran), 324,676,736 (Superstar Hero). Because of the final scoring, Angela keep collecting keys and foods as long as projectiles don't come to her, forced her to play with 1 life, took 100 food for a missile, can dock up to 5 satellites, and she had many strategies to dodge the projectiles, so she had to use Space Ninja. Angela beat Red Bloony - BTD5's highscore of 316,812,914. *Angela's most keys collected in one mission in Cluck of the Dark Side is 275. Angela have to use Jellyfish Chick to get up to 100+ keys, just like Ck-01 Henterprise, Ice Golem Chicken, and Hen House (aka Fly the Coop). *Angela has gotten all three rare paintjobs: Gold Digger, White Knight, and Space Ninja. With Space Ninja, Ion Blaster deal 40 (a bullet), 80 damage (two bullets) 7 double bullets dealing up to 560 damage, Neutron Gun deal up to 1000 damage (200 per bullet, Angela's 2nd favorite weapon), Laser Cannon does a max of 800 damage (160 per thick), 80 per medium, and 40 per thin. Vulcan Chaingun deal 240 damage per shot (48 per vulcan, Angela thinks this is the very least liked weapon), Lightning Fryer deal 200 damage, totaling 600 (max power), Plasma Rifle deal 640 damage per click (max power), Utensil Poker shoots a fork dealing 120 damage (carved does 180 dealing up to 1140, max power), Boron Railgun does 300 damage (60 per fast-yellow/orange bullet, max power), Photon Swarm (which probably the least liked weapon for Angela) deals 60 damage, up to 8 photons totaling 480, Positron Stream does 300 damage per shot, Hypergun does 420 damage (60 per bullet, max power), Riddler does 280.8 (31.2), and Corn Shotgun does 1400 damage (200 per kernel). Angela unlocked 30/31 unlockables. *Angela's favorite weapons are Neutron Gun and Utensil Poker. She used very much, the least liked ones are Photon Swarm, Riddler and Vulcan Chaingun. *Angela's total career score in Revenge of the Yolk is 575,767,850. Angela completed 6/7 missions, spent 6:40:16, fired 45 missiles, lost 54 lives. In Ultimate Omelette, her total career score is 214,928,268. Angela completed 6/6 missions, spent 7:21:24, fired no missiles, lost 37 lives, collected 295 keys. In Cluck of the Dark Side, her total career score is 4,366,195,339, spent 41:15:51 (1 day 17:15:51), completed 22/31 missions, fired 168 missiles, lost 68 lives, collected 3,041 keys. Ballz *Angela joined Ballz on April 23rd, 2017. Her total career score is 308. Hop *Angela joined Hop on April 27th. 2017. Her total career score is 353, and her diamonds are 58, her balls unlocked are 3/90, her words collected are 1, and her platforms unlocked are 1/15. Pineapple Pen *Angela Joined Pineapple Pen in April 27th, 2017. Her total career score is 871, her pens are 3/110, her themes are 3/5, and her coins are 149. 2058 *Angela joined 2048 in Apeil 28th, 2017, her total career score is 16,644. Trivia *At the end of Sweet Revenge, Angela broke up with Jimmy and divorced him, just like Complicated Love Rectangle for Charlene Choi, Angelababy, William Chan, and Ronald Cheng? *Angela stars Margo Gru in Despicable Me series, in second movie, Margo wears a black T-shirt with Wangan-Kun in Japanese series. She also stars Penny Peterson in Mr. Peabody & Sherman. Gallery Angela Napoli Spaceship.JPG File:Angela Napoli Sweet Revenge Party Time.png File:Fabulous Angela Happpy Easter.png|Have a Fabulous Easter! File:Angela Napoli July 10th.jpg|July 10th, 2015! Get ready, 'cause my super sweet 4 level mini game will be released to FunPass players! File:Angela Napoli Sweet Revenge Out Now.jpg|My mini game is out for FunPass players! I’m so freakin’ excited, this is the best day ever! :D Can I get a WOOHOO?! File:Angela Napoli Sweet Revenge Out to Google.png|Hi gorgeous! Fabulous – Angela’s Sweet Revenge is now available in the Google Play Store! And just so you know… You can play for free on www.GameHouse.com and www.Zylom.com. File:Angela Napoli Dress.jpg File:Fabulous Sweet Revenge Quote 1.jpg File:Angela Sweet Revenge Quote 2.jpg File:Fabulous Fashion Fever Ideas.jpg File:Angela Sweet Revenge Music Out Now.jpg File:Fabulous Angela Sweet Revenge Quote 3.jpg File:Angela Trick or Treat.png File:Angela Napoli Black Friday.jpg File:Happy Holidays.jpg File:Fabulous Angela 25k likes.png File:Fabulous Angela Break-up with Jimmy.png File:Angela Fashion Fever on Camera.jpg File:Fabulous Are you ready to party.jpg File:Fabulous Angela Season Sweet Revenge.png File:Fabulous Let's Get Party Started.jpg File:Angela Napoli New Year 2016.jpg Snuggford Yearbook.jpeg|OMG! My new game is coming soon, and I can't wait, ohhh and my team is working so hard!! I love them! and now I'm going to tell them to hurry. OMG, it's going to be sooo exciting!!! Angela Napoli High School Yearbook.jpeg Angela Napoli Pose.JPG Angela Napoli Pose 2.JPG Angela Napoli Pose 3.JPG Angela Napoli Pose 4.JPG Angela Napoli Pose 5.JPG|Fancy, stylish, beautiful! Angela Napoli Pose 6.JPG|Fabulous, and fabulicious! New Angela Napoli.png|In the yearbook! Delicious Emily Angela.jpeg|Before the fabulous makeover Angela Napoli Profile Picture.JPG|By searching certain chinese actresses, you will easily see this. The Napoli Family Tree.JPG|Born in 1985, by Edward and Evelyn. Angela profile picture.jpeg Angela Napoli Not Found.JPG|Error (404)…which is a fancy way of saying sorry - this page doesn't exist yet! We're still working on our mobile pages. While you wait - check out some of our great games! Fabulous Angela's Fashion Fever Sorry.JPG|Sorry, our channel is down for maintenance and upgrades. Please check back soon! Angela Napoli 2.JPG|We're calling this channel! Angela and Yummee.JPG|Yum-mee is Angela new boss. Fabulous Angela Choice.JPG|Oriental Green, or African Purple? Leave it in the comments section to choose! Angela and Jenny Garcia.JPG|Friends with Jenny Garcia, the best. Angela and Friends.JPG|Best Friends Group. Angela Sweet Revenge Award.jpeg|Angela got nominated for the Dutch Awards! Angela Collage.JPG|Photobooth of Friends. Angela Napoli Emotions.jpeg|Her emotions. Fabulous Angela.JPG|Get ready for a Sweet Revenge, just like Sophie's Revenge! Fabulous Angela Green Dress.jpeg|Oriental Green, the Chinese Dress outfit. Angela Napoli 3.JPG|I hope you all like my first film... Fabulous Angela's Sweet Revenge Icon.JPG Fabulous Angela Thank You.JPG|Thank you for helping us! Fabulous Angela's Sweet Revenge background.JPG Angela and Amber Kitty Jackson.jpeg|Cheers, Kitty! Angela and Virginia Hills.jpg|Peace, Virginia! Angela and Jenny Garcia.jpg|Hugs, Jenny! Angela Napoli and Friends Photo.PNG|Fabulous Forever! Fab 4 Falls Apart.jpeg|Fab 4 Falls Apart?! Angela Napoli GameHouse.Jpeg|Let's play some more! Angela Napoli Allison Heart Best.JPG|Best Black Friday Ever! ~Angela to Allison Heart. Angela Napoli Halloween.JPG|Happy Halloween! Angela Napoli White Dress.JPG Fabulous!.JPG|Fabulous shopping! Angela Napoli 4th of July.JPG|Have a FABULOUS 4TH OF JULY! Angela and friends are celebrating, just like Kelly Chen singing Let's Celebrate in the concert! Angela Orange Sunset.JPG|Check My New Dress! Are you proud of me?! ~Angie Angela White Fashion.JPG Angela White and Blue Dress.JPG Angela white and Red Dress.JPG Emily and Angela.JPG Angela Costume.JPG Angela Party.JPG Fabulous Angela Sneaky Hookups.JPG|Sneaky Hookups! Is this the end of the friendship? Fabulous Angela's Fashion Fever.JPG|Expected End of April 2016 Angela Napoli Magic.JPG|I have lots of magic to create a new film! ~Angela Napoli Angela Fashion Magazine.PNG|According to the blog. Fabulous Angela Name.JPG Fabulous Fashion.JPG Sweet Revenge.JPG Fabulous Angela Trophies.jpeg|Get everything for Angela's purse! File:Angela Napoli Christmas.jpg|I'm sure I'm not the only one who does this! Have you ever bought yourself an amazing present, just because you deserve it?? What did you buy? File:Angela New Year.JPG|Woo hoo! I love New Year's Eve! I'll paint the town red with by BFF's for sure. What fabulous plans do you have? Angela_Napoli_and_Jenny_Garcia_Valentine.jpg|Who needs a man as a valentine when I have such wonderful friends? Jenny is the best valentine ever! Give me a thumbs up if your BFF is your favorite valentine! Emily and Angela Comic Strip.PNG|The story of Emily and Angela. Emily: Angela! Are you ready for our trip?; Angela: No! I can't go!; Emily: Huh? Why not?; Angela: I have absolutely NOTHING to wear! Angela Napoli High School Reunion Icon.jpeg Angela Napoli Snuggford Prison Emily O'Malley.PNG|Can you believe this? I could almost break down in tears… Orange is so not my color! I bet you're really curious how I ended up here. You'll find out really soon! Fabulous Angela's Snuggford Prison.jpeg Angela Napoli Easter Egg Secret.PNG|My sister isn't the only one who has secrets in her game! My game has an Easter egg of its own... have you already found it?? If you haven't played my game yet, you can download it here: http://m.onelink.me/25328c8f Fabulous Angela's High Score.jpg|I'm sure I can beat anyone who challenges me... it is my game, after all. Have you guys already challenged your friends with the endless play levels? I'd love to see your high scores! Angela and her Friends.JPG Between Freedom and Prison.JPG Fabulous Angela Flamingo.JPG Angela 2K followers Instagram.JPG Angela Fashion Choice Instagram.JPG Chloe Dress.JPG Category:Actors/Actresses